Journey
by Yahnkehy
Summary: ChiChi fic that tugs on the heart strings. Perhaps you'll come in and find out my take on ChiChi's life...Rated for mild language
1. Journey

**Journey**

**By: Vegeta's Mate**

**A/N: Alright sillies...I have decided to do a one-shot to keep you entertained while I work on my new fic. This is a fic that describes the day to day life of...ChiChi..."""gasps""" Oh, goodness! I actually did a ChiChi fic!"""Checks her temperature for a fever""" **

**I hope to have the new fic done in the near future so be on the look out for it. It's called "Death Of A Prophecy", I hope to have it out before I go on vacation in July.**

**Journey**

Washing clothes again. When did my life become so mundane? I used to be out there with all the guys kicking ass and taking names, then I decided to become a wife and mother and put away things like...well, let's see there was; fun, and fun, and no responsibilities and oh did I mention FUN!

Goten comes crashing through the door, chattering away about something he and Trunks had done. It seems that I enjoy life through my children. I listen avidly to his excited chattering, imagining for a moment that I could do the same things.

Years ago Goku had tried to teach me to fly, that was a big mistake. He has the attention span of a sock, and we had been at it for about 20 seconds when someone's ki went up and he took off again.

I sigh as I start cooking for my family. Hn, I don't remember my family ever having done the things that most families do. We never go out for picnics, we don't play together at the park, we don't go hiking...we don't do anything together except eat and that is only because I yell and scream if they miss a meal.

Have I become such a bore? I know that Goku's friends don't come here because they are afraid I will scream at them. I don't scream at them on purpose, Goku annoys the fuck out of me when he feels their ki approach so I am in a bad mood when they get here.

I don't hate the fact that Goku trains and saves the world, I just worry that he'll go off and get himself killed...again, or leave and forget about us just like he has in the past. I realize that I am obsolete, both as a mother and a wife. Gohan doesn't need me anymore, Goten stays with Trunks and his family more than with me, and Goku...well he hasn't touched me since I got pregnant with Goten. That was...ten years ago, I think.

If they didn't need me to cook and clean for them I doubt that they would notice if I died. I sigh at my maudlin thoughts. I have no time for self pity anymore, Goten and Gohan are waiting for their food.

oOo

I lay awake in this big bed and wonder where Goku has run off to again, he's probably off playing with Vegeta or just decided to sleep outside tonight. I sigh for what seems to be the millionth time today and mentally smack myself. I think that tomorrow I will make a few days worth of meals and go off on my own. I snort at the thought, I doubt that I would feel any younger, but maybe it would make the boys realize whatI feel like when they abandon me.

I stop. Is that really what I feel? That I have been abandoned by the ones that are supposed to love me? I shake my head, surely not...but now that the thought has crossed my mind I can't shake it.

I guess I have to stop hiding from the truth. My family abandons me repeatedly. I groan and roll over again, maybe I need to go to a doctor and find out if I am depressed. I reject that thought, I am depressed and I know it.

I think I will take the respite from the mundane and go for that little excursion tomorrow, what could possibly happen?

oOo

"Shit!" I yell as yet another thorny bush scrapes against my bared thighs. Today I have decided to dress according to my agenda; in a pair of very short shorts that Bulma gave me for Christmas last year, a tank top that I bought on a whim and a pair of sturdy hiking boots. I have spent the early hours of the morning making meals for the boys, enough to last for three days, and marking them with preparation instructions. I know Gohan will keep the house clean and cook for the others, I raised him to be responsible and clean.

I grumble my way through another thorn patch as I see a meadow of some kind ahead of me. I rush forward to finally be out in the open only to find that I am back at my house.

I sigh and turn to go back the way I had come in a hurry. I needed to get away from there and clear my head.

I trudge further in to the woods hoping to find a place that is peaceful and far enough away from my home that I don't give up and go home. I see all manner of wildlife; deer, rabbits, a wolf or two, and a few of the smaller dino's that make their home in these woods.

Have I never done this before? Have I never just walked out my front door and taken a look at the beauty that surrounds my everyday life? I shake my head, I know I haven't been down any path that didn't lead from my front door to the grocery store and back in more than 10 years.

It's no wonder Goku has abandoned me so many times, who wouldn't? When we first got married we did fun and exciting things; swam naked in the nearby lake, made love on a picnic blanket under the midday sun, took joy in just having the other around to talk to and be comforted by.

Why have things changed? Because I have changed. What man would be satisfied by a woman who never leaves home unless it's to either go collect errant family members or to go shopping?

None. Even Bulma and her prince have happiness that I can only reminisce over.

So lost in my thoughts I fail to watch where I am going and end up walking over a cliff that feeds into a small river. I scream as I plummet to my certain death and instead of my family flashing before my eyes...I see an empty house and myself sitting at a bare table staring at nothing as tears run down my cheeks.

I gasp in a small breath before the icy water closes over my head and darkness fills my vision.

oOo

I awake sputtering out the water in my lungs, as I grasp the sandy beach that has saved my life.

Apparently I was lucky enough to drift to shore before I could drown. A chuckle escapes my mouth as I flop over on to my back and look up at the darkening daylight.

"This is beautiful." I whisper, a soft sigh of pleasure drifting up from somewhere deep within me.

"The only beauty around here is the one who is laying wet and laughing on this beach." I hear a voice from somewhere to my left and crane my head around to see who is speaking.

Before me is a man who seems familiar; his lightly tanned skin shimmers in the dying light, a mane of jet hair stand in haphazard spikes around his handsome face. He is wet like me, so I must believe he rescued me from the river.

"Goku, what are you doing out here?" I ask softly, drinking in the sight.

"I should be asking you that question, ChiChi. Why did you leave?" his tone is changed from the usual cheerful idiot he naturally is to a darker more sincere one.

"Why not?" is my answer.

He looks at me sharply, "Since when do you abandon your family to vanish in to the woods? What is wrong ChiChi?" he asks, before I can answer he blurts out; "Do you not love me anymore?"

I roll over onto my stomach and push myself to my feet, "Now, that is a question I would like you to answer." I spit at his feet, "how does it feel to be abandoned? It hurts, doesn't it?" My hands go to my hips and I feel a shout trying to break from my chest. I stomp it down, I will not blow up at him for being himself. His face is frozen and I can't tell if it's from fear or anger. "I'm sorry, I had to get away for awhile and figure somethings out."

"Is that what you feel? That I abandon you?" he asks, his face a mask of indifference.

I stare at him, could he not have noticed? Does he see things are bad between us? Does he really not know? "Yes, Goku. I have been abandoned for the majority of our marriage, and if you have to ask me if I feel left out and obsolete then that is all the proof that you need."

I turn and begin my trek again, leaving him there to think about what I have said. Somehow I feel lighter for having gotten this off my chest after so long. Where Goku and my relationship goes after this is anyone's guess, but hopefully we will come out of this better than when we came into it.

"I have to leave ChiChi, I made a promise to a friend that I can not break." his voice drifts to me on the wind.

"And you made a promise to me that you did break." I answer without looking back.

I hear him sigh and move, I resume my walk. I know he will leave, I just can not watch him go, not again. "I want you to leave Goku, I can not live this farce of a marriage anymore. If you do not want to leave your house then I will go else where, but I will not live this lie anymore." I feel tears working their way into my eyes, "Just remember that your sons will love you no matter where you go...and I, well...I loved you until you made me stop."

oOo

How was that? I may do a brief continuation of this if you readers want me to, but I will not promise to make it a happy ending or end it with a couple that is favored (if I decide to go that route). Let me know what you guys thought of my little contribution to the world of angst and drama.


	2. Journey 2

Journey

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: As per reader demand I have decided to write a second part to this fic. . I hope that I can do justice to the spur of the moment angst and drama of the last chapter . nods Yes I really wrote the last chapter in one hour, it was a plot bunnie attack! holds out vicious plot bunnie See? He's determined to kill me with multiple bites! ish bit again Aw, man! Well, here goes chapter 2!

Journey

The hardest thing I have ever done was walk away from him. For more than twenty years he had been my life, my love, my protection from the storm. Now he is a memory, or will be if he keeps his promise to his 'friend'. I swear if I were a jealous woman I would have thought he was cheating on me. I know it's not in him to cheat though.

I take in the beauty of my surroundings, the faint light of the new day, the sight of the animals going about their morning routine and I bask in the feeling of utter freedom. I have walked through the night and I find that I am not tired in the least. If anything the walk and scenery has energized me as I haven't been in years.

I was wrong. I do feel younger, having taken this odd kind of sabbatical I feel...alive.

I lift a ringing cell phone from the pocket of my shorts and look at it curiously, I hadn't packed a cell phone...I didn't even own a cell phone. I flip the phone open and press it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I am uncertain using this phone since I didn't know where I got it from.

"ChiChi! He did it...he did just what you said he would do." came Bulma's hysterical voice over the line.

"What? Who did what I said they would do?" I ask totally stumped.

"Goku! You told me that if something ever happened between you two he would come to me." she sobbed, "he came in while Vegeta was in the Gravity Room and crawled in bed with me!" her words dissolved into gasps and hicc ups, as the woman tried to get herself under control.

"He did? Wow, that was fast. I just sent him away last night." It feels odd that I am not angry at having been right about those two. "Did Vegeta say anything?" I ask almost mechanically.

"No, we haven't been together for years. Not since Bra was born." I could hear the tears and a bit of wonder in her voice. "Vegeta left this morning. He said that since I had "the baka" there to protect me he didn't need to waste his time anymore."

"Did he go off planet like last time?" I asked feeling worried over the idea.

"No, he said that you would put him up until I could get a capsule house ready. Would that be alright, ChiChi? Can Vegeta stay with you for a few weeks?"

I don't answer for a few moments, "I am not at home...by the way how the hell did you call me? I don't remember packing a cell phone. I don't own a cell phone. I have no idea where the hell it came from." I mumble to myself.

Bulma laughed, "I put it in the shorts I gave you for Christmas. I figured that it might come in handy. I wrote a note and put it in the other pocket. Didn't you notice the bulge?" her tone seemed to have returned to normal, almost.

"Oh, I didn't notice any bulge when I first took them out of the box. Actually I hated them, they were too...young for me." I laughed

"I thought as much. I tried your house a few times and figured you went out. Goku was the one who told me that you were wearing the shorts." Once again she sounded hesitant.

"Vegeta is welcome to stay at my house, but I won't be there for another day or so. I kind of got lost out here in the woods." I laughed again to lighten Bulma's mood.

"ChiChi you seem happy now. Was Goku such a bad husband?" Bulma asked, her voice was soft and soothing as if she didn't want me to get pissed off.

"No, we were just not right together. I wanted a man I could depend on to be there when I needed him, and he wanted a mother." I hear myself say, "I hope you are happy together." I hang up, not giving her a chance to answer, and toss the phone in to the pond the animals are drinking from.

I feel better now. Goku and Bulma have loved each other forever and the only reason that he married me was because Bulma made him keep that promise to me. The three of us destroyed our lives over a promise.

Now I will finish my life out alone, as I was obviously meant to. I just hope that he doesn't hurt her the way he has been hurting me all these years.

A twig snaps somewhere to my right, and I whirl around to face what ever it is. I try to penetrate the dense forest with only my eyes. The animals that have been chirping and mewing in the morning sunshine have gone silent and made themselves scarce. Now on full alert for danger, I keep my guard up. Sensing for ki even though I am no good at it, I feel a strange flare of power somewhere just past my line of sight.

I shiver at the feel of the energy, not sure if it is in excitement or fear. "Come out! I know that you are there! Show yourself!"

"So the baka did teach you something." I hear a very familiar, very rough, very seductive voice come from deep in the trees.

"Vegeta?" I ask suddenly unsure. "Are you ok? I was just about ready to have some breakfast." I realize that I am babbling and close my mouth with an audible snap. I am uncomfortable standing there talking to someone I can't see, "You are welcome to join me." I call over my shoulder as I walk away.

A light touch on my shoulder stops me and I turn. Vegeta is standing close to me, his eyes a pool of darkness tinged with regret. "The baka has taken her." he says, his voice slightly unsure.

"I always knew it would happen, they have always loved each other. I...he only married me because she made him keep his promise. I always knew." I say brushing back a wisp of hair that has fallen across his brow. His eyebrow raises and I pull my hand back as if burned.

"Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you say anything about this love affair that they keep alive?" he stops eyes going wide, "are Trunks and Bra even my children?" anguish passes over his face quickly before it is placed firmly behind a mask of cool indifference.

"Yes, the children are yours. They wouldn't compromise themselves by cheating." I lightly brush my fingers over his blank expression, he grabs my fingers in a firm grip.

He stares at the imprisoned fingers and grazes his thumb over them. "I will stay with you until she can build me a house of my own."

I smile and tug my fingers from his grasp. "I know. You can go if you want. I will find my way home. There is food in the refrigerator."

"You are less than a mile from home, one click that way." he points in the direction he had come from.

I pull a capsule from my pocket, as well as Bulma's note which I toss away, and click the plunger. After the wisps of smoke clear out, I find the food storage containers I had packed for myself. Opening all nine of them, I set them out on a large boulder and climb up to eat. "Come on Vegeta, eat something."

He smirks at me and climbs up, situating himself across from me. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asks around a mouthful of my vege-fiesta.

A blush stains my cheeks and I am appalled at my behavior, I have only just lost my husband...no, he has not been mine for a very long time. Maybe he never was mine. I smile through my blush and flirt lightly with him. "You just want an excuse to hold me." I feel my blush deepen as his eyes go wide. "Uh, I was just teasing Vegeta. I know you do not see me that way." I say waving my hand in a dismissing manner hoping he will ignore my thoughtless blunder.

We finish our meals in silence, I feel that whatever camaraderie we had started out with has died a painful death. I rinse our dishes in the pond and re-encapsulate them. "Which way did you say Vegeta?" I ask not looking him in the eye.

He doesn't answer me and I dare a look at him. He is looking at me intently, as if trying to decide if he should tell me what I want to know or not when he lunges forward and wraps his arms around me. The next thing I know we are soaring through the air and I am clutching his neck in fear.

"I do need oxygen, woman." he says not looking down. I gasp and immediately drop my arms from around his neck, too embarrassed to even enjoy the short fight.

Goten and Gohan seem to be absent from the house and I heave a sigh of relief, I don't want to explain to them why their father has left and Vegeta is carrying me home.

He lets me go once we land as though I had a communicable disease and precedes me in to the house. Why do I get the feeling that I am about to go through the same thing with Vegeta as I did with Goku? The only difference is that if I hit Vegeta with my frying pan I had better be able to hide and good or I will end up a grease spot by the time he is done with me.

I sigh and shake my head as I head in to the house. What have I gotten myself in to?

The ringing of the phone greets me as I walk through the back door, with a sigh I answer it.

"Son House, ChiChi speaking." I say mechanically.

"Hi Mom, can I spend the night with Trunks tonight? We built a great new fort out in the woods behind C.C. and we really want to sleep there." he pleads with me already knowing what my usual answer would be.

"Sure just come home early tomorrow afternoon, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I answer.

"But Mom! We really worked hard--wait. Did you just say yes?" he asks before rushing on in his usual manner. "Thanks so much Mom! I'll be home early I swear! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the phone slams down in my ear and I chuckle softly at his exhuberance.

"If only everyone could have a life of club houses and best friends. The world wouldn't be such a lonely place. Enjoy it my son, life is just waiting to kick your teeth in." I mumble under my breath as I replace the reciever.

"And everyone says that I am a cynic. They haven't seen cynical until they see you, Banshee." a sardonic voice says at my side.

I turn slightly and see Vegeta has made himself comfortable in a chair at the dining room table. With a deep sigh I get up and begin making dinner, it seems that it will just be Vegeta and myself tonight.

I hear the chair scrape back and out of the corner of my eye I see Vegeta watching intently.

"Can I help you Vegeta?" I ask, my patience is begining to wear thin.

"Unless you plan on having me sleep with you, you had better show me to a room of my own." his tone was one of sarcasm, but his words made me blush. He seems to have that effect on me for some reason.

I drop what I am doing and rush up the stairs and in to the spare bedroom, which unfortunately happens to be situated next to mine. "I hope you are comfortable, at least until she gets your house ready." I say softly, fiddeling with a hang nail.

"I do not want her house. This one will do fine." Vegeta declares, his hands resting on his hips.

My eyes widen, "You are willing to stay here indeffinately? Why?"

He smirks at me, "We will see how it goes. No promises, no regrets. I will stay and take care of you, and you will keep my belly full. Things will fix themselves." he says cryptically.

oOo

So, was that alright? I decided that yous guys were right, I did end this chapter in a bit of a rush. I hope you like the re-revamped and edited version. Review and Let Me KNOW!

Love ya!

Vegeta's Mate


	3. Chapter 3

Journey

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: So I was reading over some of my old fics and the plot bunnie that bit me in order to write the first part of Journey bit me again. So I am sitting at my desk, writing yet another chapter of Journey. sigh Enjoy! B/G for this chapter, um...if the plot bunnie bites me again there will be more chapters to follow.

Chapter 3: The Other Side of the Coin

I stare at the phone. Did she just say that she hopes that we're happy together? There is no way that she knows how I feel for Goku. Is there?

I stare at the man lazing in my bed and wonder if he feels like I do. I have never told him of my feelings for him and, with him married to ChiChi, I never expected to.

But now I don't know what to do. Should I tell him how I feel just to have the two of them get back together, or do I wait and see where things go? It is un-nerving to have him in bed with me so I slide out of bed and pull on some pajamas.

"Bulma?" his voice is soft, almost loving. I turn to look at him and my heart stops, he is crying.

Never, in all of the years that I have known him, have I ever seen him cry. The sight of his tears are enough to compel me to crawl back in bed and pull him to me.

"Why are you crying Son-kun?" I ask as I wipe the tears from his eyes.

He turns his face to mine, "Just hold me." The sound of heart break in his voice is enough to tear me apart.

We stay like that for a long time, my hands trailing up and down his back, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his face pressed to the valley between my silk covered breasts. Neither of us spoke, both lost in our own misery.

Goku's head raises up off of my breast and he looks at me. "They are together" he whispers.

A frown mars my brow, "Who? ChiChi and Vegeta?" At his nod I feel my eyes go wide. "Are they fighting?"

His eyes soften and shimmer, "Yes," he mumbles.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry." I croon, threading my fingers through his untamed spikes. "Do you want to go and check on them?"

He shakes his head and his hand catches mine, pulling it to his lips and placing soft kisses in the palm. Heat spreads from the point of contact to roam freely through me.

"Goku," I pull my hand away. "Sweetie, you just lost your wife...you are not thinking clearly. I don't want you to regret anything." Saying those words almost killed me.

He recaptures my hand, "I just want some respite from the pain, Bulma. Please make me forget." he whispers against my palm, nipping lightly.

I close my eyes and prepare to do the one thing I never thought I would do in a situation like this, I have to tell him no. I can't bare to have him only once then give him up, but Goku has plans of his own.

Goku turns his head in to my chest and latches on to my left nipple. I gasp and pull him tighter to me, my thoughts of turning him away scattering before the rush of desire.

I hear the fabric of my silk shirt tear and feel the amazing heat of Goku's mouth as it suckles my breast. I try once more to stop him, "Goku, are you sure you want comfort this way?"

He stops and looks at me, his eyes answer me in ways that words never could. "I need you Bulma, I have always needed you."

My heart stops. He has always needed me? I feel hope blossom in my chest.

His mouth spreads molten heat through me, moving like a man starving to my other breast he pulls gently with his teeth and reason goes out the window.

I thread my hands through his hair, pulling him closer, demanding more of that mouth and the pleasure it brings. My pajama bottoms seem to vanish and the full heat of his body is bared to mine. I had not realized that he had come to my bed naked, perhaps it was his intention to make love to me when he came here and only now gathered his courage enough to follow through.

His hands are everywhere, lighting trails of fire along my skin. Has it really been ten years since I had a man in my bed?

He rolls me under him and situates himself between my thighs, he slides down my body to nuzzle his nose against my belly, softly kissing around my navel.

Shock fills me as my legs are suddenly lifted up and my hips are cradled in his palms, his mouth working over my center, his tongue darts in to my slit and I arch off the bed.

His name is torn from my lips as he pleasures me with his mouth. I am sobbing in agonizing pleasure when he drops my hips and surges upward.

His lips on mine as he slowly enters me, my body feels like it is being torn in half by the utter mass of him stretching and filling me. I feel complete.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me, my legs going around his hips of their own volition. He stays unmoving for a moment, sheathed to the hilt inside me. "Bulma?" his voice sounds strained.

"Yes?" my own voice rough with passion.

"I love you, I always have. I married ChiChi because you asked me to, I figured that I should become her husband rather than watch you from a distance and hope that you would see me." his hips rocked back. "I will make you see me now, you are mine." his hips surged forward filling me completely.

I cry out both at the depth of his invasion and for the years we wasted being apart. I hold him to me, hoping that I can speak my heart without sounding like an idiot. "I have always loved you, Goku. I never thought you could see me as anything but a friend. I urged you to marry ChiChi because I didn't trust myself around you."

Goku pulled back and looked down at me, "You love me?" at my nod he growled deep in his throat and thrust in to me again and again.

We loved each other through out the day and late into the night. Touching and tasting, experimenting and fulfilling every fantasy either of us had ever had. When we at last lay spent in the tangle of each other's arms did reality come to intrude on us.

A loud banging came at the front door, and once I dressed and staggered to the door, I found ChiChi and Vegeta standing together waiting patiently.

"Vegeta! ChiChi!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. "What can I do for you?"

Vegeta sniffed the air and frowned, "I came to retrieve the rest of my things. Perhaps you and the baka can stop fucking long enough for me to get my stuff." he huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

I feel a biting retort building up in my throat, but I tamp it down; Goku and I were the ones who made this mess by denying our feelings for each other.

"Come right in," I say stepping back to let them in. I can not look ChiChi in the face, I feel like I am responsible for the years of pain and loss she had to suffer.

Vegeta stomps up the stairs leaving ChiChi and I alone in the foyer together.

"Can I get you some tea?" I ask, I'm not too sure of her feelings about the sudden swap of husbands.

"No thank you Bulma." she pauses then reaches out and pulls me to her chest, rubbing my neck soothingly. "I have known about the way you and Goku feel about each other since the day we got married" she whispers in my ear. "After we had consummated our marriage and he had fallen asleep, I got out of bed to get a glass of water. When I got back, well he was dreaming about you. He kept asking why you wanted him to be married to someone other than you. He asked why you didn't love him the way that he loved you." Shock and dread warred within me at her words. "He never knew that I had heard him, I always left him alone on our anniversary, he...he always cried softly to himself. He never knew that I wasn't asleep." ChiChi lifted my chin and forced me to look her in the eye. "If you ever hurt him I will find a way to kill you. He may not have ever loved me, but I loved him. Don't hurt him."

I was left to stare in shock as ChiChi walked out of the house, Vegeta was not far behind.

I watched as they took off together, the sight of those two broken people leaning on each other made me feel like the lowest scum on Earth.

I will find a way to make it up to them.

I have to.

/End Chapter 3/

So, how was that? Review and let me know!

Love ya!

Vegeta's Mate


	4. Chapter 4

Journey

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: This chapter will be V/CC (I find that I am fascinated with this couple ) G/B will be more of a background romance while V/CC will be the main pair. Um, lemoney scents apply to this chapter.

Chapter 4: Long Road

ChiChi

It has been three weeks since Vegeta came to live with me, you would hardly know it though. The man trains constantly, I guess Bulma wasn't exaggerating when she told me that he was a machine.

I don't have anything as ostentatious as a gravity trainer to offer him but he seems content to chop wood, hunt dino's for dinner, and train with Goten and Trunks.

Just now I look out the window and I can see him preforming an intricate kata in the yard. I seem to always know where he is, I find myself keeping track of his ki and watching for him without really knowing that I am doing so. When Goku still lived here I never knew where that man was, he could be sitting just on the other side of a wall from me and I wouldn't know it.

Did that make me a slack wife? I used to loudly wonder where he was, and now that I think back on it, I really didn't mind when he left to train with his friends. I was mostly worried about wether his clothes got ripped or if he was going to come home at a decent hour or not.

Maybe that was why we stayed together so long; I gave him the smothering attention he needed and he always caved to the mothering instinct I had.

Now Vegeta...well, Vegeta is another matter altogether.

I once thought him arrogent, now not so much. I mean he is still the arrogent bastard he always was but, he seems more...I don't know, I guess the word I am looking for is "like-able". He doesn't give in to my motherly demands, instead he debates with me until we find a reasonable middle ground. His arguments are always quick witted and knowlegeable, he stimulates my mind and sometimes, when I get a bit riled up, my body.

I am embarassed to admit that since he moved in, I find myself entertaining pornographic thoughts about him. I rarely get a sound nights sleep due to the erotic dreams I have about him, more than once I have awoken both wet and needy. A few times I guess I have moaned or cried out in my sleep for not long after I had awoken he bursts through the door looking around for what caused the noise.

Those are the times when I am most embarassed, my arousal is so think in the air that I can smell it so I know he can, and he just looks at me oddly before saying something along the lines of 'get over the baka, he has the woman now and is not comming back'.

But last night was the worst.

I decided to do something about my state of constant arousal by going ot bed early and easing myself. I guess he needed something because he just walked into my room to find me naked on the bed with two fingers deep within myself and moaning for all I was worth. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I realised he was there. I was mortifyed that he had seen me naked so I snatched the blankets up to hide under them. He never told me what he had wanted last night, and he has barely spoken to me all day. I guess I understand why though, I mean I wouldn't want to talk to him if I had walked in on him jerking off! I would be too embarassed.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and resume washing dishes.

Vegeta

She is a smart woman, though nowhere near the level that the woman is. I find that I enjoy 'chatting' with her as she puts it, as well as debating with her.

I did not realize just how horrible the woman was at cooking until I tasted the Banshee's food. It should be sinful for anyone to cook that divinely and not be famous for it.

I know that she misses him and, even though I had no thoughts of her as anything but the baka's wife when I moved in here, I can't help but feel that I am yet again the second best.

I often find myself outside her door listening for her erotic dreams of the baka to end before bursting in and acting as if I were checking on her. She has no idea that I hear her call out in the night for someone, I can never really decipher the name, damned oak walls. The longing and passion in her voice make me ache for feminine contact and until last night I had concidered looking for a 'girlfriend' as Bulma had pleaded with me to do before we got together.

Last night changed my plans drasticlly.

I had come to her room to ask if she would make me some popcorn to eat while I watched a movie that was playing on the black box in the livingroom, I opened the door and found her spread out on the bed stroking herself from breast to flank with one hand while the other was firmly placed between her thighs. My mouth watered at the sight. Her body was slim and shapely, fine toned and pale in the candle light. For a moment I had thought of joining her and had actually cleared my throat to ask when she saw me standing at the door, she immediately pulled the blankets over herself and hid from me.

I walked out and went to myown room to relieve the sudden pressure in my loins from watching her. As yet I have not slept and I doubt that I will until we resolve this.

Breaking from my kata, I stride into the house to find her standing at the sink washing the dishes from lunch.

"Banshee, we need to talk." I ground out, and made my way into the livingroom to wait for her.

She walked in with a dish towel in her hands and a hesitent smile curving her lips. "What do you want to talk about, Vegeta?"

I stare at her for a moment trying to decide how to broach the subject. "Last night-"

"I am so sorry about that Vegeta" she breaks in. "I guess I should have locked the door."

I clear my throat and begin again, "Last night, when I saw you...um, doing your thing," she blushed. "I want to propose an arrangement."

Her brow quirks up and she sits down, "What kind of arrangement?"

/End Chapter 4/

So did'ja like? I hope so. More is coming soon!

Love ya!

Vegeta's Mate


	5. Chapter 5

Journey

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, I would not be half the writer I am if not for your criticism and support. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Warnings: Lemon, maybe V/CC maybe G/B... gotta read and find out...!

Journey

Chapter 5 : Freaky Naughty...

I had to stare at him, words clogged in my throat at his suggestion. Sleep together? Was he reading my mind? Did he know that I was having fantasies about him, not Goku?

"Could you repeat that?" I hear myself ask.

He frowns at me and shakes his head, "Never mind, it was obviously a mistake on my part."

"Yes!" I scream, how could he have taken my needing clarification as a negative response? "I accept your proposal." I say at a more dignified level.

He smirks, "You know that I will not be as gentle as Kakarott."

"Gentleness is over rated." I blush at my bold words. "I mean don't kill me but being too gentle is frustrating. And there is always too rough, bruises and blood...no not my thing, but somewhere in between is great." I am babbling again. I close my mouth and look at him feeling ill at ease.

He smirks and licks his lips, I blush. "Tonight. Be prepared." he says and walks back out of the house to train in the yard.

"What have I gotten myself in to?" I ask aloud. I rush up the stairs to get things in order. I know I need to call and ask if Bulma can keep Goten but I put that off until later, unable to think about that woman.

I hurry in to the bathroom and strip, turning on the water and stepping in. I wash quickly and stop up the tub to take a shallow bath.

As I look down at myself I notice that I am not as trimmed as the more worldly women, so I pull down my razor and shave a place I have never shaved before. After a few tries to do cute little tufts of hair I finally shake my head and shave it all off. I hope he isn't disgusted, some men like a bit of hair. Oh well, too late now. I quickly shave my legs and rinse off. I leap out of the tub and dry off as quick as possible. I open the bathroom door and look out hoping to sneak to my room without anyone seeing me, but luck is not with me and I see Goten and Trunks coming up the stairs.

"Hey Mom!" Goten chirps happily. "Bulma said that she has a meeting to go to and wants to know if you will keep Trunks for her."

I sigh and nod my head, "Sure, do you guys want to camp out in the yard or in that cave that Gohan used to keep Icaris?" At their joyful looks I sweetened the pot, "I'll even pack some junk food and sodas if you guys want."

"YEAH!" They yell in unison.

"When did your mom get so cool, Goten? My mom freaks out when I want to sleep outside." Trunks asks as they run to Goten's room. I don't hear Goten's answer.

"Very smooth trick Banshee," Vegeta says from the foot of the stairs.

I let out a squeak and run to my room, his chuckle following me.

Dinner

I have never been so nervous about having sex before, even on Goku and my wedding night I was more confidant. I peek at him through my lashes, he is staring at me intently and I blush quickly dropping my eyes to my plate.

Goten and Trunks are chattering away about camping out tonight, their excited yammering eases my nervousness a bit.

"We're done, Mom. Can we go now?" Goten asks placing his plate in the sink and rinsing it off.

I am really nervous now, "S-sure hon. Let me just get your things together." I say and stand from the table.

"That's ok, ChiChi. We have everything we need, we packed it while you were cooking." Trunks piped up as he stood and kissed Vegeta's cheek. "Night Dad."

"Night." Vegeta responded as he watched the boys head out the door.

I am in front of the sink when the door slams shut, washing the few dinner dishes.

My breath catches in my throat as Vegeta's arms slide around my waist. "These can wait until morning." he whispers in to my ear, sending shivers along my skin.

I nod and allow him to lead me up the stairs and in to my room.

I have placed candles around the room, their soft light giving the room a golden glow. My bed is turned down and is scattered with rose petals.

"How romantic," he says as he pulls me in to his arms. "Let's not let it go to waste."

His mouth is like a brand, scorching my lips with his fiery kiss, his hands trail along my back easily undoing the buttons as he goes. My arms wrap themselves around his neck as I pull myself closer to his demanding mouth. He lifts my dress up over my head and reveals the thigh high hose and garter belts, and a black lace teddy.

His eyes widen at the sight, I blush at his close regard. "I didn't know what to wear, I hope this is alright." my nervousness is beginning to show in my voice.

Vegeta trails his hands along my lace covered body from my hips upward, once he reaches my breasts he hooks his thumbs in the garment and tears it from my body. I gasp, and try to cover myself with my hands.

He chuckles softly and pulls my hands away, "You are beautiful, do not hide from me."

I blush but drop my hands and allow him to look his fill. All at once he sweeps me in to his arms and carries me to my bed where he gently lays me down before stepping back.

I find that my eyes are glued to his body as he pulls off his tight fitting, black tee-shirt, I gasp at the raw beauty of him and sit up crawling over to him on my knees. I lick his hard belly and am delighted to hear his gasp. I slowly trail my tongue along the lines of his belly and chest, stopping to nip softly at each of his nipples. His hands bury themselves in my hair and tug me closer, I finally place my hands on his skin and sigh in pleasure.

"You have a beautiful body, Vegeta." I murmur under my breath as I continue to let my hands and tongue roam over his skin.

He groans and pulls me away from my feast. "If you want to wear my seed then continue, but if not you must stop." his voice is rougher, deeper, more seductive. Gods! And to think Bulma gave _this_ up!

I settle back on the bed and allow him to finish undressing. I am not nervous anymore which is good but, once his pants come down I am nervous all over again.

I drool at the sight of him fully erect; the glistening perfection of his arousal makes my knees feel like jelly. "Wow! Where do you keep it all?" I hear myself ask rudely. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised at...you know." I blush again.

He smirks and crawls across the bed to me. Butterflies are fluttering around in my belly at what we are about to do. When he kneels at my feet I sit up unsure as to what is wrong. "What's wrong?" I ask, he looks confused for a moment.

"You have had sex before right?" he asks quirking an eyebrow at me.

I look at him strangely, "Of course," I answer.

"Then lay down."

I comply and lay back on the bed, looking down at him I realize his intent. "No!" I yelp. "Not there, not with your mouth!" I am too late.

My legs are hooked over his shoulders and his face is buried in my heat. I gasp in surprise and unexpected delight. Never has Goku done this. Usually we had no foreplay of any kind, we just did the deed and went to sleep.

This was an entirely new experience for me, I grasped the bed covers in an attempt to hold on to the feeling. When I felt his fingers enter me I bowed off of the bed. "Vegeta!" I screamed as I felt the beginnings of an orgasm rush up to greet me. I furrowed my hands in his soft spikes; clenching his hair to keep him right where he was. His chuckle against me sent me over the edge. I came screaming his name over and over as my hips bucked wantonly into his talented mouth.

He lapped at my center until the last tremors of my orgasm finally ceased, I groaned feeling wonderful. I wonder if he would allow me to return the favor. I lift my legs from his shoulders and sat up, pushing him backwards with one hand."My turn." I say and licked at his navel teasingly.

He stopped me, "As good as that would feel, I doubt I would last long enough for you to enjoy me." he quickly reversed our positions.

I once again felt nervous, it has been so long since I have done this I worry that I won't be any good. He rears up over me and I feel the evidence of his lust against my center, he plunges forward and I gasp.

The feel of him within me is incredible; long and thick and oh so filling. I am scarcely given time to adjust before he rocks against me, thrusting deep and hard.

I arch up to meet his thrusts, welcoming the intense passion that has come between us. My nails score his back and my thighs wrap themselves around his flanks taking him deeper. He rushes me to my first orgasm before pulling out and turning me over, jerking my hips in to the air and plunging again.

I am lost in a sea of desire, Vegeta is my anchor; holding me and keeping me steady. I lost count of how many orgasms rocked me and how many positions he took me in.

I know that when his passion began to get the better of him, he turned me once again to face him in the missionary position. I was so lost in my last orgasm that I reared up and bit his bicep, his orgasm seeming to come on the heels of mine and he roared out his completion.

I awoke later to find him sleeping in the crook of my shoulder, still deep within me. I sigh happily and stroke his back lovingly.

That was one hell of a ride.

/END Chapter 5/

Was that alright? Hope so! Let me know what I need to fix.

Love ya!

V.M.


	6. Chapter 6

Journey

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: I could not have asked for a better group of reviewers, all of you review after every chapter letting me know what is good and what needs to be fixed or worked on. For that I adore you and dedicate this yummy chapter to you; Macha, Liz, Maccam, Jebus, Maria, Malimillions, Linkin Park 4, Zahrah, K-child, Gothem's Princess, Moonlight 6056, SSJ6Tigger, Gohan's Onna, and Star-Brella.

All my love and appreciation,

V.M.

Warnings: Morning sex (V/CC), chibi scarring, and confrontations.

Chapter 6: Wonders Never Cease

I am awoken by the smooth feel of skin against my own, something I am not accustomed to anymore. I open my eyes slowly and find the Banshee straddling my thighs, rocking back and forth on my morning arousal. Her tight heat awakens me more and I decide to help her gain a faster rhythm by placing my hands on her hips and working them over myself.

She gasps and clenches my wrists, holding on and using them as leverage to raise and lower herself faster and harder.

Our morning activities are interrupted as Goten and Trunks burst in to the room.

"MOM! Vegeta's gone!" Goten yells as he rushes over to the bed.

"My Daddy is gone Miss ChiChi- DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Trunks' eyes widen as he takes in the sight of ChiChi riding me.

ChiChi immediately slides off of me and covers her head with the blankets. "What have I told you about knocking Son Goten?" she yells from the cover of blankets.

Goten looks at the floor and Trunks blushes having caught his father in a compromising situation.

I sigh and sit up, "Trunks, your mother-" I frown. How do I explain this to him?

"I know that Uncle Goku is staying with us and that he and Mom are very friendly. Do you not love each other anymore?" he asks

"Your mother and I love each other, but not in the way that husband and wife love each other." I say, it sounds false even in my head. "Kakarott and your mother love each other, in a close way. A married way."

"So do you love my Mom?" Goten pipes up. "She says that what her and Daddy did was just for people who love each other."

I frown, how the hell do I answer that?

"We do Goten, don't worry." ChiChi answers poking her head out from under the blankets.

"So are you gonna marry my Mom?" Goten asks, crossing his arms over his little chest.

"Don't be stupid Goten, my Mom and Dad were never married and they had sex a lot."

"Trunks!" I yell, "That is quite enough. It is rude to speak like that in front of a lady. I know I raised you better than that." I can feel ChiChi's mortification, and I can hear her groan of embarrassment. "We will talk about this some more in a few minutes, go down stairs and wait until we get there."

Goten and Trunks turn and head out the door, Trunks' teasing drifting back down the hallway.

"They are gonna have sex some more, let's go play out side until they are done."

I groan and flop back on the bed, ChiChi sits up and sighs. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean for us to get caught."

I frown. She can't be ashamed of what we did last night, she was enjoying it again this morning, so I must take her words at face value. I smirk and pull her back down, "Now where were we?"

Bulma and Goku

Goku and I are no closer to making it up to ChiChi and Vegeta and the strain it is putting on our relationship is hard to deal with at times.

Bra seems to be adjusting well, she gives Goku a warning frown when he tried to talk to her but she isn't violent to him anymore. Trunks and Goten seem oblivious to the situation, rather enjoying that time together than worrying over the adults.

I am sitting in my lab trying to work on my newest invention, but the memory of ChiChi's face when she walked out of here keeps interfering. I scrub my hands over my eyes and sigh, what the hell am I going to do?

Goku rushes in to my lab, careful not to knock anything over as he has in the past, and smiles at me. "They were together last night!" he seems happy about this news, I have no idea what he is talking about.

"Who" I ask, quirking a brow at him.

"Vegeta and ChiChi! I could feel their ki's raising and lowering at the same time, they slept together!" he bubbles at me.

Shock and surprise war on my face, "They did? Oh my gods!"

"It's great isn't it! I was hoping that they would make each other happy, I knew that Vegeta would make her happy. I'm relieved that they decided to be together."

A bit of a shadow crossed my joy at the news, "But what if it doesn't work out with them?" I mutter under my breath.

Goku leans back, "It will. I asked Dende if their future looked promising and he said that there was no sorrow in their future" he bounces on the balls of his feet.

Relief washes over me, as well as a new determination to make them happy. "I have to give them a present of some kind." A new house for beginning a new life, a new gravity trainer to symbolize new strength, and a bank account to free up their material worries. I smile at the idea.

Yes, I will give them these things as a gift to start their new lives together.

ChiChi and Vegeta

A knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" I call as I move to the door.

I open it and find a basket with flowers and a card, under the card are a few hoi poi capsules. I tear open the card and read what it says.

'Congratulations on your new relationship,

May the contents of this basket make your lives both easier and more fruitful.

We wish you the best,

Bulma and Goku'

I frown at the basket and debate picking it up. Vegeta takes the decision out of my hands and carries it to the kitchen table.

I hand him the card and he reads it over, a frown marring his face. "What is this junk?" I ask.

He lifts a capsule and reads, "House Capsule", he lifts another one, "Gravity Room Capsule", he picks up the last one, "Miscellaneous Capsule"

"Are they trying to buy our approval of their relationship?" I ask my hands settling on my hips in anger.

He pops open the Miscellaneous Capsule and when the smoke clears we find all sorts of things; photo's of Vegeta and Trunks, photo's of Vegeta and Bra, trinkets that the kids had made as house warming gifts, a trunk filled with beautiful clothes for both Vegeta and I, and a letter from Bulma to Vegeta and I.

I pick up the letter and open it.

"Dear Vegeta and ChiChi,

We have sent you these things both as an apology and as a congratulations. Goku told me that you two had 'formed a relationship' and I decided to give you these things as a present. The house is for new beginnings, the Gravity Room is for new strength in your relationship and the bank account is to help you two get started decorating your new home to your liking.

We are sorry for the way that your relationship started but we hope that having each other makes it worth it.

Love Bulma and Goku"

I look at Vegeta, ''What do you want to do?" I ask unsure.

"Let's go pay them a visit" he growls out, his face a mask of anger.

C.C. Buildings: Home of Bulma and Goku

Vegeta bangs his fist against the front door, "Get out here you cowards!"

ChiChi stands beside him looking uncomfortable, twiddling her fingers in the hem of her shirt.

Bulma opens the door, "What's wrong?" she asks as Vegeta pushes past her and into the house, ChiChi following close behind. "Well just come on in then." she mutters under her breath.

"KAKAROTT! GET YOUR THIRD CLASS ASS OUT HERE!" Vegeta screams, stomping up the stairs.

"He's in the old gravity trainer, Vegeta." Bulma explains, "ChiChi what is wrong? Why is he so pissed?"

ChiChi looks at Bulma, "You insulted him, your gifts made it look like he couldn't take care of me, and since he can't kick your ass he's going to beat on Goku until he feels better." she answered.

Bulma's eyes widen, "I didn't mean that at all! I just wanted to- I don't know! I am sorry about the situation, but I thought that since you two are together that you would want a new house so that you could start a new life with new memories."

Vegeta and Goku

I can feel him coming, I knew that he'd be pissed about that basket full of stuff but Bulma wouldn't listen. I have been waiting for him ever since I dropped off the damned thing, I guess now is as good a time to deal with him as any.

I open the door to the gravity room and wait, I can hear his stomping footsteps getting closer and I know it will be just a few moments more.

Eyes like black flames bore in to me as he rounds the corner, his anger is rolling off of him in waves. Once he steps inside the room I press a button that closes the door and locks it, now he will do no damage to the rest of the house.

"Hello Vegeta, " I say, dropping the idiot face for this very important meeting.

"What is the meaning of bringing things to my door and insulting myself and my woman with your charity?" He snaps, his voice low and dangerous.

"There was no insult intended, Vegeta. I tried to get Bulma to change her mind about the gifts but she wouldn't listen." A fist thanked me for Bulma's gift, right in the mouth.

My head snaps back and I wipe the trickle of blood from my lips.

"When you took the only person that I cared for away from me I let it slide, when your woman dropped my child off to run off with you somewhere I bit my tongue, but when you insult a woman who cared for you, cooked for you, cried out for you every night since you have been gone...I can not let it go any longer." He growled at me, dropping in to a fighting stance.

I stared at him, ChiChi cried out for me? She was the one who sent me away! SHE didn't want ME anymore.

"Vegeta, I think you have a detail wrong. ChiChi sent me away. She told me to leave and not come back." I say lowering my ki and dropping my arms to the side.

"What? I heard her cry out for someone in the night! Of course she cried out for you" he charged, "Who else would she be begging to take her in her dreams?"

"You." I answer.

His eyes widen and shock whitens his face.

"She talks in her sleep Vegeta, listen when she does. She will tell you who she has been dreaming about for the last fifteen years. If you ask her questions she will answer you." I chuckle softly at his confused expression. "She is the one who made me leave, not a few weeks ago at the river, but years ago before you and Bulma got together."

Epilogue:

I walk down the stairs in a trance-like state, the idiots words whirling about in my head. I see Bulma and ChiChi at the foot of the stairs waiting anxiously for me to come down.

"Are you ok, Vegeta?" ChiChi asks, stepping on to the stairs.

I look at her and shake my head, still dazed from that explosive revelation. "Let's go home Banshee." I pick her up and carry her out of the house.

I launch in to the air, our destination unknown.

ChiChi tries talking to me but I do not hear her, my attention on the baka's words. How could she have been dreaming about me for fifteen years and no one said anything? I know that in the past she would smile softly at me when I would come to drag the baka off to spar, I never thought anything about it. She would never come to the house unless the woman was throwing a party, and then she would stay in the house cooking and what not. I never knew she felt anything for me.

Looking back over my memories I find that there are telling signs that should have told me how things would turn out. ChiChi always made me feel welcome in her home, she always offered me food, which I declined, and she always had a soft smile on her lips when she would see me.

Kakarott always made certain to anticipate the woman's needs, sit as close to her as possible and always be available when she needed him.

Bulma always invited Kakarott over to do menial things in the lab, to help her with hanging a picture, calling him to brag about Trunks' first tooth, Bra's first step, making sure he always knew where she would be and when she would be back.

Things like that should have set off a warning bell in my head that something wasn't right.

A memories flash in my head of ChiChi calling to talk to Bulma only to find that Bulma wasn't there. I kept her on the line, chatting with her and taking care of things for her instead of letting Bulma do it. I had shown more deference to ChiChi than Bulma, she would call from the lab needing me to get her something and I would pawn it off on Kakarott to do, but when ChiChi needed something I would take care of it myself. Other memories of feeling angry when the baka touched ChiChi, and feeling nothing when he touched Bulma.

I shake my head and clear my thoughts, what is done is done. I have the Banshee now just as the baka has the woman now.

Things are as they should be.

I hold her tighter to my chest and kiss her softly, reveling in the feel of her uncontrolled response.

"ChiChi," I whisper in her ear. "Do you love me?"

She is quiet for a moment. She looks up at me and smiles, "Yes, I think I do."

/END/

How did'ja like that? _laughs and grins happily _

I want to thank you all for taking this Journey with Vegeta and ChiChi. It has had it's moments of anger and angst as well as love and tenderness. I am grateful for all of my beautiful reviewers and readers, without you this would have ended with chapter two and that really rushed ending. I feel that this ending fits it much better.

I love you all very much,

V.M.


End file.
